Do you hate me?
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Harry's back for a sixth year at Hogwarts and is realizing some new feelings for a certain blonde boy. Please R&R!
1. No Way!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything except for the plot. And I really hope you enjoy and review. And my computer is screwed up so the formatting isn't my fault.  
  
Warning: *SLASH* If you don't like don't read.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville  
  
Chapter 1- No way  
  
Harry Potter was boarding the Hogwarts Express with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Their previous yearRon and Hermione were badged prefrects, but later resigned because Harry had felt left out and lonely.  
  
" Do you think that this year will be better than last?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
" I'm not sure. But with our N.E.W.Ts we're bound to have more teachers racking us about what we want to be after we finish school," Harry replied.  
  
" Honestly Harry," Hermione said," They just want us to concentrate on our careers."  
  
" Yeah, But it's still gonna be a living hell," Ron retorted.  
  
" I'm just don't want to think about it," Harry said.  
  
" Me either," Ron replied.  
  
" Let's go find a compartment," Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry and Ron agreed so they followed Hermione and wandered the train halls looking for a compartment.  
  
" They're all full!" Ron said in frusteration.  
  
" Not all of them," said Hermione uneasily as she lead them to a compartment with only one other occupant.  
  
" No! Oh no!" said Harry in horror.  
  
The occupant was none other than Draco Malfoy, the trio's archrival.  
  
" Do you want something?" Malfoy asked coldly, glaring at them.  
  
" All the other compartments are full," Hermione began.  
  
" And?" Malfoy asked, sounding bored.  
  
" AND we were wondering if we could sit here," Hermione finished.  
  
" Whatever, just don't bug me," Malfoy replied.  
  
" Don't have to worry about that," mumbled Ron.  
  
So the trio sat down on the opposite side of Malfoy. Or at least....they tried. They all couldn't fit. They tried to squeeze everyone in, but they couldn't fit.  
  
" This isn't going to work," Hermione comented.  
  
" One of us has to move," Ron stated.  
  
They both looked at Harry.  
  
" Oh all right," Harry said.  
  
He made his way over to Malfoy's side and sat as far away from him as possible. Malfoy didn't sneer or make a remark. He smiled. Very faintly, but still smiled. No one noticed this but Harry. Harry gazed at Malfoy for a moment before turning back to his friends to talk about what they did over the summer. A few hours later Ron and Hermione had to go to the bathroom and left.  
  
Harry turned to look at Malfoy and their eyes met.They gazed at eachother for a few moments and then Harry realized how beautiful Malfoy really was. Before he knew it, he and Malfoy were leaning in. Their lips touched softly, but then the kiss deepend. They kissed for a few moments before Malfoy pulled apart. Ron and Hermione walked in just as they departed. Malfoy quickly smiled at Harry before turning away to gaze out the window. Harry's eyes lingered on Malfoy before turning back to his friends.  
  
Somewhere during the middle of the conversation they started talking about boyfriends and girlfriends before Harry realized it. ' I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!'  
  
" No way!" Harry said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well that's the first chapter. I know it's short but the next will be longer. I hope to get plenty of reviews!  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:  
  
" Draco wait!" Harry yelled after Draco.  
  
Malfoy stopped and turned around.  
  
" What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
" I need to ask you a question," Harry said nervously.  
  
" Well?" Draco asked tapping his foot.  
  
" In private. Follow me please," Harry said looking at the ground.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Please review! 


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot.  
  
Warnings: SLASH don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville  
  
Chapter 2- Understanding  
  
" No way!" Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look, and Malfoy's head shot his head in Harry's direction with a scared look which no one noticed except for Hermione.  
  
" What?" Ron asked his friend in concern.  
  
" N-nothing," Harry stuttered.  
  
" Something's up. What is it?" Ron inforced.  
  
" I said nothing!" Harry screamed and then he ran from the compartment.  
  
Ron got up to go after Harry only to be pushed down again by Hermione.  
  
" Ron you stay, I'll go after him. I think I know what's wrong," Hermione said and she left.  
  
Hermione finally found Harry at the caboose of the train, huddled in a corner crying.  
  
" Harry?" Hermione said softly.  
  
" Go away," came Harry's muffled reply.  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry and sat down next to him.  
  
" I think I know whats wrong," Hermione whispered.  
  
" Yeah, and what do you think?" Harry asked coldly, looking up from crying.  
  
Hermione looked at his appearance. He looked awful. His hair was even messier than usual, his eyes were blood-shot, and his face and sleeves were tear stained.  
  
" I think that your keeping something from me, something that involves Malfoy," Hermione answered quietly.  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that they were full of concern and decided that she was his best freiend so he could answer truthfully.  
  
" Yes. There is," Harry answered.  
  
" Will you tell me what it is?" Hermione asked.  
  
" IlikeDracoMalfoy.Ithinkhe'shotandwekissedwhileyouandRonweregone," Harry answered quickly.  
  
" Could you please say that slower?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said," I-like-Draco-Malfoy.-I-think-he's-hot- and-we-kissed-while-you-and-Ron-were-gone."  
  
Hermione smiled softly and started to rub Harry's back to comfort him.  
  
" I thought it was something along the lines of that," Hermione answered.  
  
" How'd you know?" Harry asked.  
  
" I noticed that you kept sneaking glances at Malfoy during class, meals, and just in the halls last year. AND earlier in the train compartment," Hermione answered truthfully.  
  
" I knew I was bi, but I didn't think I would end up liking Draco Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
" Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Because that's just it. He's Malfoy. I always knew he was hot and that I was attracted to him, but I kept denying it because I knew he would never feel the same about me and I thought you guys wouldn't understand and that you would hate me," Harry answered.  
  
" You honestly think that Ron and I would hate you just for being bi and liking Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Well, to tell the truth.....yeah," Harry replied.  
  
" It would be hard to take in, yes. But we're your best friends, we could never hate you," Hermione said.  
  
" What do you mean 'would be'?" Harry asked.  
  
" I mean it 'would be' hard to take in if I didn't know all of it," Hermione answered the question like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
" Oh," was all Harry could say.  
  
" Ron might be upset if you tell him, but he'll be okay. He'd just need time," Hermione said truthfully.  
  
" Do you understand?" Harry asked in a scared tone.  
  
" Of course I do," Hermione said smileing at her friend and putting a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
" You know you really are a great friend Hermione," Harry said.  
  
" Thanks. I love you and Ron does too. We'll be here for you forever and nothing could ever change that," Hermione said.  
  
" Thanks Hermione, that made me feel much better," Harry said.  
  
" No problem Harry," Hermione replied.  
  
There was a peaceful silence between the two friends until Hermione broke it.  
  
" You know what I have to do of course, don't you?" Hermione asked in an unidentifal tone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cliffy! Well that's chapter 2 for ya. I know that I didn't put that sneak preview in for this chapter but it will probably be in next chapter. So don't kill me. Because I PROMISE that it will be in the next chapter. Please review! 


	3. Questions

Chapter 3-Questions  
  
"You know what I have to do of course, don't you?" Hermione asked in an unidentifal tone.  
  
"No..." Harry said, looking at Hermione with a quizzical look.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a sly smile.  
  
"No. No way! You wouldn't," Harry said horrified.  
  
"Yes. I would," Hermione said evily.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You know this could go on for days," Hermione said smirking.  
  
"You're EVIL," Harry said glaring.  
  
"I know. But no matter what you say. You'll go along with my plan," Hermione said.  
  
"Who says?" Harry said now smirking.  
  
"Me," Hermione said evenly.  
  
"Who says I'll listen to you?" Harry said in just the same tone.  
  
"You will, I have so much dirt on you that I could build another Hogwarts," Hermione said with her smirk widening.  
  
Harry's grin vanished. He was now looking at Hermione with a look that said ' Why-are-you-doing-this-to-me?' He finally cracked.  
  
"Alright, what do I have to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way. Ok well the plan is..." Hermione explained her plan to Harry and when she finished Harry looked awestruck.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it," Harry said.  
  
"Ok then. But if you're completely sure he doesn't like you when you're done interogating him come tell me and we'll call it quits," Hermione said.  
  
"Deal. But Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said  
  
"Could you please not tell Ron about this?" Harry requested.  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied smiling at him.  
  
So they walked back to the compartment and waited for the ride to Hogwarts to be over.  
  
After a few hours time they finally reached their destination. They all exited the train with some difficulty considering all of the people pushing and shoving to get off of the train. When they did make it out Ron, Harry, and Hermione all climbed into a carriage and soon they were bouncing slightly as the carriage took of towards the school. The ride up was silent because no one had anything to say except for Ron, who kept complaining about Malfoy.  
  
When they got up and out of the carriage they made their way up to the big oak doors that would lead them into another year at Hogwarts. They soon entered the great hall and the trio took their seats at the Gryfindor table. Everyone was chattering excitedly about what happened over the summer until Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands indicating silence. The talking stopped and Dumbledore started speaking,  
  
"We need quiet so that the Sorting Ceremony can begin," Dumbledore then sat down and Professor McGonagall entered with the Sorting Hat and the three legged stool.  
  
She set down the stool and hat and began reading of names. Many got sorted into Gryfindor and a fair amount in Slytherin. Many started talking again when McGonagall finished. Dumbledore again stood up and silence fell around the Great Hall.  
  
"First years should be notified that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and anyone caught going near it will be severely punished. And let it also be known that a Yule Ball will take place this year on December 1st," Dumbledore stated.  
  
Chatter broke out emediantly as Dumbledore said these words. Harry felt depressed though. He knew Ron and Hermione would go together. He didn't know who he could ask. Maybe Cho? No. That would remind her too much of 4th year. He just didn't know. Dumbledore waited for the talking to die down before he continued.  
  
" Students grade 4 and up may attend. However if a younger student is asked by a n older student they may attend. That is all. Let's feast!" Dumbledore then clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.  
  
Finally about an hour later the feast ended and people were beggining to exit the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were one of the few people last to leave. Fortunatly for Harry, Malfoy was one of those few. As they left Harry hung back and told his friends to go ahead. He waited for Malfoy to come out. When Malfoy did come out, Harry waited a few seconds before he acted.  
  
"Draco wait!" Harry yelled after Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
" I need to ask you a question," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Well?" Malfoy said tapping his foot.  
  
"In private. Please follow me," Harry requested looking at the ground.  
  
Harry started to walk away and Malfoy followed. Harry finally lead him to a vacant class room and sat down on a desk. Malfoy followed the suit and sat on the one across from Harry. Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment before asking,  
  
"Well?"  
  
No response.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Malfoy said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at the floor.  
  
The question caught Malfoy by suprise and he had to think about for a moment before answering.  
  
"No," Malfoy said quietly.  
  
"Then why do you act like s--t every time you talk to me?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I don't know," Malfoy answered.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Malfoy answered again.  
  
"Did it mean anything to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Malfoy replied truthfully.  
  
This time Harry was caught by suprise. He thought for sure Malfoy would say no.  
  
"Did you like it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Now Harry was really shocked. Malfoy looked Harry in the eyes and Harry saw something he had never seen before in Malfoy's eyes. Fear. Fear of what Harry did not know. Harry just answered the question.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Really?" Malfoy asked in surprise.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
They just sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity until Malfoy said,  
  
"I should get back to my dorm,"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Malfoy got up and was about towalk out the door when he heard Harry say softly,  
  
"Will you kiss me?"  
  
Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Harry. The raven- haired boy was looking at the ground. Malfoy walked up to him and lifted his chin so the Malfoy could see his face. There were tears in Harry's eyes. Without thinking Malfoy said,  
  
"Yes," And he kissed Harry for the second time that day.  
  
Harry was so shocked at this. It finally registered to him what was happening. He was being kissed by Draco Malfoy. Harry then returned the kiss and stood up with Malfoy. The kiss deepened and they departed, not knowing that a certain bushy haired girl was watching them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
So that was chapter 3. How was it? It's the longest chapter yet. I told you that I'd put the sneak peak in. Please review!  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Here's a special preview of the next chapter:  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," Draco said smiling.  
  
"I'm starting to think someone set these meetings up," Harry said smiling back.  
  
"Maybe," Draco replied.  
  
"Is anything wrong with them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all," Draco said smirking.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Out and Proud

AN: I am SO sorry for the delay on the update. I was busy AND I had writers block. Please forgive me. and people, keep giving me ideas so that it doesn't happen again.  
  
Chapter 4-Out and Proud  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She was happy at the thought of Harry finally getting in a loving relationship. Last year he and Cho dated, but it didn't work out. She took one last look at the two and left quietly.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Harry did the same. Then a thought struck Harry.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"What's going to happen between us?" Harry questioned.  
  
Draco hadn't thought about that. He really liked Harry and wanted to be with him, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I don't know," Draco replied. "I don't know anything anymore. My father wants me to be a Death Eater. I don't want to though. And if I refuse I'll be beaten or killed. Or both. My friends don't really like me and are just ordered to be my friends because of their families. All I'm sure of is you. All I need right now is you. All I want to do right now is be with you."  
  
Draco went over to a corner and slid down the wall and started...crying. He sat there on the cold ground with his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He burried his face in his arms and sobbed.  
  
It pained Harry to see Draco like this. The words Harry heard from him sounded so sincere. Draco really cared for him.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco moved into Harry's lap and started to cry into his neck.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tighter. Harry set his chin on top of Draco's head and kissed it lightly.  
  
Draco snuggled deeper into Harry's body. Harry just sat there with his arms around Draco for the rest of the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with the unfamiliar feeling of a person on him. He looked down and saw blonde hair. Last night's events came flooding back to him as he stroked the Slytherin's back. Harry kissed the boys head and made his lips linger there. He inhaled Draco's scent. Lilac and lavender. They were Harry's new favorite smells. He felt someone stir from under him. He looked down to see gray eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Mornin'," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Good morning," Harry replied.  
  
Draco moved from Harry's lap and sat next to him. He snaked his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry then draped his arms around Draco's shoulders.  
  
"So what are we now?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco knew this question was coming. But he didn't want it to be so soon.  
  
"I don't know," Draco sighed.  
  
He really liked Harry. Maybe even more than liked. He knew Harry liked him too and he didn't want to spoil it.  
  
"But I did come to an interesting relavation last night," Draco said slowly.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Draco with a inquisitive look.  
  
"And that would be...?" Harry replied.  
  
Draco decided he should take the risk and just say it.  
  
"I...I think I love you," Draco said.  
  
Now Harry was VERY startled. It took a while to digest what had just been said. During that time Draco said,  
  
"I know it's sudden, but I really mean it. Being in your arms last night just felt so...right. I've never felt so good in my entire life than when I was with you."  
  
When Harry didn't answer Draco stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't do this to me if you don't love me," Draco said without emotion.  
  
He was almost out the door when Harry stood up and ran towards Draco. Draco opened the door and had a foot out when Harry came. Harry pulled Draco back into the room and slammed the door. He turned Draco around and pushed him against the door. Draco was taken back by Harry's action. He was freaked to say the least.  
  
"Who ever said I didn't?" Harry said, right before he started kissing Draco with all the emotion he could muster.  
  
Draco was startled for a moment before he smiled and returned the kiss.  
  
The kiss showed all the emotion that the two boys felt for one another. Heat radiated off of them in waves. If anyone was watching this kiss then they would have truly seen what love was.  
  
After about five minutes the two decided they need air. They parted and smiled at eachother.  
  
"I definantly want to be A LOT more than friends," Draco said.  
  
"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I think 'yes'," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Do you want to be out?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"All I know is that I love you and want the world to know it," Draco replied.  
  
"Then out it is," Harry declared.  
  
"Then lets go out with a bang," Draco said smiling slyly.  
  
"What'd you have in mind?" Harry said smiling back.  
  
"You'll see. Just follow my lead," Draco said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Draco and Harry walked to breakfast in silence. When they reached the door they started talking so that people would first question what was going on. They walked in talking and just as Draco expected, everyone stared. They reached the middle of the room and stood face to face. Hearing all the whispers Draco said quietly to Harry,  
  
"Time for fase two."  
  
With that he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. They kept there eyes open so that they could see peoples' reactions.After they saw they decided that they could shut there eyes. When they pulled apart though it was totally silence. They looked around and loved the reactions that they saw. Many had there mouths open in shock. Some of the girls awed, but most were just shocked.  
  
"This is the funniest thing I've ever seen," Draco said smiling.  
  
"Ditto," Harry replied.  
  
Harry then snaked his arm around Draco's waist and led him to the Gryfindor table and sat down by Hermione. Fortunatly she was at the end so that they wouldn't have to squeeze in. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.  
  
"Good for you," Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied.  
  
Harry then noticed Ron. He was scared now.  
  
"Harry ,mate, what were you thinking! Kissing someone in the Great Hall! And MALFOY none the less! I'm fine with it being a boy, but HIM? You're completely in-" He was cut off by Hermione kissing him fiercly.  
  
Everyone in school knew that Ron fancied Hermione so this was just the thing to shut him up. Hermione pulled away and smiled. She turned to Harry and Draco and said,  
  
"You owe me SO much for that," Hermione said.  
  
"We know," Harry and Draco said in unison.  
  
They laughed at eachother for a moment befre exiting the hall. Their first class was Potions. And what a perfect timing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry and Draco sat next to eachother. Just as their bottoms hit the chair they were bombarded with angry questions. Some were congratulating them but that was just three people. Harry and Draco exchanged a look and sighed. Harry started banging his head on his desk. Draco tried to talk to him.  
  
"Harry?" thunk!  
  
"Harry?" thunk!  
  
Harry!" thunk!  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied.  
  
He then started hitting himself with his hand.  
  
Draco sighed. It was no use.  
  
Draco was finally at his breaking point when people just wouldn't leave them alone.  
  
He stood up and pulled Harry with him. He climbed onto the desk with Harry next to him. They then stood up and Draco shouted at the top of his lungs,  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
The people emediantly shut their mouths.  
  
"YES HARRY AND I ARE DATING. If anyone has a problem with it you can deal with me," Draco said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Yea. We're out and proud so stop badgering us!" Harry finished.  
  
Just then Professor Snape walked in demanding everyone in their seats.  
  
Harry and Draco sat down and paid attention to Snape for the rest of the class. While holding hands of course.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
There's chapter 4. I didn't put the preview in because it just didn't fit. Don't kill me. And again. I'M SO SORRY for the wait. keep reviewing please!  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


End file.
